13 Reasons Why - Severus Snape
by Thatcutewriterchick
Summary: Weeks after Severus commits suicide a shoebox full of cassette tapes appear on Lily's bed. What she hears on them will forever change her life. Not Canon Compliant AU Marauder Era


AN: Hello lovely readers. If you're familiar with the book (or show) 13 Reasons Why you already know the trigger warnings that will accompany this story. Although you don't need to have seen either to follow this story. This will only be taking the concept of leaving tapes and everything else will be original. There will be some bashing of characters (obviously. I'm not a fan of the James and I'm sure it'll show.). Don't like the idea of this story then don't read it. Now I saw this idea on Tumblr. The blog is the-great-Snape-debate. This was their idea but I have gotten their permission to write this. They deserve all the credit for the general idea of this fanfiction crossover. However, the smaller details are my own. They informed me that they had also started writing this story. However, I haven't read theirs (I don't know if they've even posted theirs yet.) and I'm sure ours will be very different. However, I'm not going to read it until I finish my own story just to confirm that I don't accidentally take their ideas. If any themes of our stories are similar that is a total coincidence. Thanks to them for giving me permission. If you're on Tumblr please check them out!

 **BOLD** : Severus talking on the tape.

 _Italics_ : Flashback.

Regular Font: Present time.

Trigger Warnings: Sexual situations (Smut), Bullying, Depression, General Mental illness, Graphic Suicide, Underage drinking.

* * *

Lily walked into her dorm room only to find a poorly wrapped box placed on her bed. She sighed as she shrugged out of her coat and sat on the bed to exam the box. She cautiously removed the wrapping. Years of living with Potter and his insufferable little gang had made her a more cautious person.

It was an old shoebox, cassette tapes scattered through it and a folded piece of old parchment. Gingerly she picked up one of the tapes to see a green 5 painted neatly on it.

"How odd…" She mumbled to herself.

"Lily, are you ready for supper?" Dorcas asked peeking her head through the open door.

Lily glanced back at the box and nodded.

"What's that?" Dorcas asked curiously leaning forward to get a better look.

Lily shrugged, "I don't know. It was just sitting on my bed."

Dorcas smirked. "Has Potter created you a mixtape?"

"I don't think so… I hope not... I'm not sure he'd know enough about muggle stuff to even make one."

Lily racked her brain trying to figure out where this box would've come from. Potter seemed like the obvious option but it didn't make sense.

"Lupin could've suggested it."

Lily frowned looking down at the box, "I wouldn't consider Lupin a romantic… I have my cassette player buried in my trunk. S'pose I'll have a listen then."

Dorcas shook her head, her brown curls falling in her face.

"After supper, Merlin knows you need to eat."

Lily nodded running her fingers through her dark red hair and stood up. Dorcas smiled fondly and walked over to her and straightened out her shirt. "How are you doing Lily?" Dorcas asked gently as they headed down the stairs.

How many times had Lily been asked this? She'd lost count. It had been only weeks but it felt like years.

"I'm… I'm fine Dorcas…"

Dorcas sighed, "Snape-"

"Severus his name is…. Was- Severus."

"Severus," Dorcas said, her nose wrinkling in disgust, "He may have been a greasy git but-"

"Is this supposed to be making me feel better?" Lily asked harshly.

Dorcas hesitated.

"I know you were friends."

"Were. Past tense. He called me a mudblood. Remember?"

"Of course." Dorcas agreed uncomfortably as they stepped out of the portrait hole.

* * *

James grinned at Lily as she entered the great hall and took a seat across from Remus. She scowled back at him.

"Evans," James said leaning forward on the table.

"Toerag," Lily responded reaching forward to scoop some mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"You know the great hall has been so pleasant lately… Less grease." James commented and Lily froze, horror struck.

Sirius snorted into his goblet, "We don't have to worry about grease in our food anymore."

Lily swallowed but her throat was dry.

"Severus is dead… And this is how you-"

"Oh boohoo one less Death Eater in the world," James muttered taking a drink.

"He wasn't a death eater!"

"Might as well have been," Sirius said under his breath.

Dorcas eyed Lily warily.

Lily stood up slowly and reached forward to grab Sirius' goblet. Sirius raised a brow.

"Problem Lily flower?"

"Not at all Black," Lily said turning the cup over and dumping the contents over his head.

Sirius shouted in protest jumping back.

Lily scowled at him, "I'm going back to my room."

"What the hell Evans!" James shouted as Lily turned on her heels and marched out of the great hall.

* * *

As tears stung at her eyes Lily ran into her room and fell onto her bed. Her heart thrummed loudly in her chest. She picked up the box and threw it against the wall. Its contents went flying over the floor.

"Potter I swear-"

"It's not from Potter." A voice said from the hallway making her jump.

Lily turned and froze in surprise, "Regulus! How did you-"

"Your portrait often mistakes me for my brother- I honestly don't know how. I'm far more attractive." Regulus said airily, leaning on the door frame.

Lily stood up and folded her arms across her chest, "Well how did you get up the stairs? Boys aren't allowed in the girl's dormitory."

"Wait really?" Regulus laughed. "That's not how it works in Slytherin. Though you Gryffindors-"

"You haven't answered my question." Lily interrupted reaching into her pocket for her wand.

"Well, perhaps the stairs just like me," Regulus said walking into the room.

"Get out of my room Regulus."

Regulus ignored her as he walked over to the spilled box contents on the floor.

"Try to not break these yeah?" Regulus muttered as he picked up the cassettes and put them back in the box, along with the parchment. Lily grabbed the box from him.

"Did you send me these?"

Regulus paused, "I made sure the house elves delivered them yes."

Lily frowned, "Why?"

"Listen to the alright… In order…"

"Why?" Lily demanded.

Regulus bit his lip and turned away, "I promised that if get them to you… And everyone else before you."

"What are you talking about?"

Regulus ignored her, "I presume you have a cassette player. You being a mud- a muggle born."

Lily scoffed, "Get out of my room."

"I will… If you promise to listen to them."

"Get. Out."

"I'm going I'm going," Regulus muttered sending a final glance at the box. "Listen, please… It's… It's what he wanted."

"What who wanted?" Lily asked quickly.

"I best be getting back to dinner before I'm missed," Regulus said dismissively ducking out the door.

"Regulus Black!" Lily shouted after him but when she ran down the stairs after him he was already gone. "As insufferable as your brother," Lily muttered under her breath.

As she walked back to her room Lily thought about what Regulus had said. She'd listen to one mixtape. Just to see.

She walked over to her trunk and crouched down in front of it to search for her cassette player. She found it buried underneath her potions supplies. She riffled through the shoebox and found the tape with a 1 painted on it. She popped open the case and put the tape in the player. She pressed play and placed it on the bed in front of her.

 **Hello.**

The cold, snarky and all too familiar voice sent a chill down Lily's spine.

"Severus." Lily breathed her heart stopping momentarily.

 **It's Snape. Severus Tobias Snape.**

 **Settle in. Because I'm about to tell you the story of my life. More specifically why my life ended. And if you're listening to this tape. You're one of the reasons why**.

Lily seized the cassette player and shut it off. Her heart hammering.

"Sev…"

* * *

AN: I will not be following the show/book word for word. So if things are different that's intentional. Also, we're just gonna ignore the no technology thing in Hogwarts because...reasons! As for Reggie in Lily's room... that'll be explained. Eventually. Um, let me know what you thought.

I'll give you Regulus hugs.

Updates will be sporadic.

Only 13/14 chapters after this. One per tape and maybe an epilogue. Maybe.


End file.
